A Glimpse
by Axed-infinitum
Summary: Kaiba meets a drunken girl and takes her to her home. What will happen? Seto Kaiba and a character. One shot.


A GLIMPSE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. All characters and trademarks are of copyright of their respective owners.

A/N: Haha. I just got bored. Don't be harsh with me. Well, anyway, read and review. Comments, reactions and violent reactions will be equally appreciated. NOT really my first Fanfic but is the first to be published. The title? Uh... I have no idea where I got that.

WARNING: Kaiba Seto will get OOC.

SUMMARY: Kaiba meets a drunken girl and takes her (to her) home. What will happen? Seto Kaiba and a character. One shot.

His new investor had taken him to a bar with women dancing around them.  
The women were also flirting with him and that raised the bar in his anger-o-meter.  
"Mr. Takazawa, can we proceed to the signing of the contract?"  
"Why are you in a rush? Just enjoy there. I'll sign that later."  
Takazawa again busied himself with his woman.  
"Mr. Kaiba, care to have a drink?"  
"No."  
"To dance?"  
"No."  
"Can I sit beside you?"  
The seat was only for one person.  
"No."  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"You already asked one. Just get out of my face, bitch."  
The woman looked offended but continued to smile.  
"Why are you so angry?" She asked coquettishly.  
"Because..." he answered looking daggers at her "...you are talking to me. Go away, lowlife.

After that, the woman decided to leave him alone.  
He went to the comfort room to relieve himself of stress and mental torture.  
A drunken woman collided with him, unaware that he is in her way.  
When she looked up, she saw venom in his azure eyes but she isn't in the right state of mind to care.  
"Sorry *burp* pretty boy."  
What happened next almost shocked him out of his wits.  
She leaned and barfed on his five-hundred-dollar suit then wiped her mouth with his tie.  
"Thanks..."  
She walked away, staggering.  
He ran to the bathroom and immediately tried to wash the vomit off his suit; the smell remained, though. He only wore his long sleeves.  
He went back but Takazawa already hit the sack.  
He tried to wake him up but the girl that talked to him a while ago stopped him.  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of him."  
He suspiciously surveyed the girl and she noticed.  
"I'm his daughter. You're regretting you called me 'bitch', aren't you?"  
He smirked. "Not in the least."

All his effort for nothing.

He bought five beer cans and decided to bring them home.  
He was about to get into his Ferrari when someone held his arm.  
It was the 'vomit girl'.  
She held on him for support. She made a barfing sound and he pushed her away.  
"Don't puke on me. I'm not a toilet bowl!"  
"Oh... I thought you were..."  
He glared at her. She toppled to the pavement.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, distracted.  
"Of course!" she exclaimed happily.  
"C'mon. I'll drive you home."  
He gave his hand but she didn't take it.  
"No. I can handle myself."  
She stood up but fell over.  
"C'mon."  
"Okaaay..."  
He offered her his hand again.  
"I want piggyback."  
"What?"  
"Piggyback! Piggyback! Piggyback!"  
He kneeled on the floor and she climbed on.  
"Where do you live?"  
"Just near..."  
"Where is that 'just near'?"  
"About two hundred meters from here..."  
He bought her to his car.  
"No! I want piggyback!"  
"How am I going to drive?"  
"You'll walk..."  
"No."  
"Walk! Walk! Walk!"  
"Okaay!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Where do we go from here?"  
"There!"  
She pointed to an unlighted street and he hesitated.  
"Why did you stop, horsey? Walk! Trot! Run! Gallop! Hyaa!"  
She spanked Seto in the butt which made him straighten his back. She laughed with excitement.  
"Hyaa! Go Rozinante!" (1)  
"Don't. Do. That. Again," he ordered through clenched teeth. Why was he putting up with this unknown entity, anyway? He should be at home by now, relaxing.

`He grunted.  
"What? This?" she spanked him again.  
"Yes! That!"  
"Why won't I do 'this'?" Another smack.  
"One, because it's annoying; two, it's painful; and three, you may fall off! Get it?"  
"Why will I fall of when I do THIS?" Another spank.  
"Just stop it!"  
"Okaaay. I won't do THIS.." she hit him for the last time. "..again."

A few seconds later...

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Quite."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Quite."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"There!"  
"Thank goodness."  
He put her down.  
"No! There's a cat!"  
"A...cat."  
"A cat! I hate cats! Let's go around!"  
"No."  
"I hate cats! They steal my food! The cat's black! They're the unlucky ones..."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"No."  
"Let's go around!"  
"No!"  
"If we don't go around, we'll mee the cat and it'll cross our path! We'll be cursed! We'll meet an accident..then..your tale will be told around the world! It will be published in newspapers, magazines and books entitled 'The Man Who Refused to Go Around for He is Tired of Carrying ME on a Piggyback Ride'. The parents will tell their children how stupid The Man was because HE is tired of carrying ME on piggyback and they met THE CAT and they met an accident so the story was published all over the world. The story 'The Man Who Refused to Go Around for He is Tired of Carrying ME on a Piggyback Ride' will be told to children and they'll be advised not to follow the example of THE MAN in 'The Man Who Refused to Go Around for He is Tired of Carrying ME on a Piggyback Ride'; then, those children will turn around when they meet a black cat because they will not want to follow THE MAN in 'The Man Who Refused to Go Around for He is Tired of Carrying ME on a Piggyback Ride'; then, they'lk meet other black cats will surround them and the world will be destroyed!"  
"Oh... Really?"  
"Uh-huh," she nodded.  
"So, I'll turn around?"  
"Yes."  
"What if... I continue moving forward?"  
"It's okay. The cat already left."  
"And if I turn around?"  
"You'll fall into a manhole."

She started playing with his hair.  
"Stop that."  
"Your hair is like rotting haystock but I like it."  
She made a barfing sound.  
"Don't!!!"  
"Don't what?"  
"Nevermind. Where do you live?"  
"There..."  
"You live in a trashcan?"  
"No, there," she pointed at a 'shack' at the end of the road.  
"You live in a shack?"  
"It's not a shack!"  
The 'shack' was a house with whitewashed walls and a broken-down gate. It does not look like a shack but compared to Kaiba's mansion, it looked like one.  
"We're here. Now, get off."  
She hesitated.  
"I left the bag at the bar..."  
"So? You can always go back there. I'll go back there, anyway."  
"In that bag is my small bag."  
"So?"  
"In that big bag where my small bag is, is my wallet where my keys are. "  
"Wait here. I'll go back for it."  
"You're going to leave me here?" She pouted her lip.  
"I'll be back." He declared, ruffling her hair.  
"Thank you!" She giggled and pulled him to a kiss.  
He was shocked, surprised + electrified + mortified. She gently pulled away, pushed the gate open and ran to the unlocked door.  
"Good night!" She smiled and waved in a drunken way then entered the 'shack'.  
He stood there for a while, unconsciously touching his lip, then he smiled.  
"Goodnight..."  
The cat they saw earlier came to him and rubbed its head on his leg. He bent down to comfort it.

-end-

A/N: So, how was it? Hahaha. Pls review. Thanks for extending your patience and finishing reading. Haha. Again, comments, rxns & violent rxns are well and equally appreciated. Hahaha. So, what must the genre be? What shall be the appropriate title? Hn... Thanks again. Who was that girl? Hn... I also don't know. *grin*

(1) Rozinante - Don Quixote's misshapen horse in Don Quixote by Miguel de Cerventes Saavedra.




End file.
